Recently, color adjustable light sources such as light emitting diodes combining red, green and blue light to achieve for example white light are increasingly used in for example households and in commercial settings. The control of such light sources has conventionally been performed by technicians having certain skills and experience, since control of brightness, color and saturation parameters is relatively complicated and conventionally requires certain knowledge and skills.
As the use of color adjustable light sources has increased, the demand of intuitive control of such light sources has also increased among other users than experts. For facilitating color control of light sources such as LEDs with a combined color output of red, green, and blue, US20080259590 disclose a user interface with control of for example hue, color and saturation of light. The user interface comprises a central button for changing the color, a saturation button, a hue button, and may be a remote control.
Concerning illuminating light sources, such as LED-based RGB spotlights that may be used to illuminate objects in a store, a museum or the like, it is important that the illuminating light is controlled in a way that enhances the appearance of the object for the viewer. For example in stores, it may be desired to emphasize a certain color of a product or a product display to make the product more visible and more attractive to a viewer. Although providing an improved more intuitive user interface for controlling the color output of a light source in US20080259590, obtaining an illumination that highlights a color of an object would still be relatively complicated. In an attempt to highlight a color of an object using the solution described in US20080259590, several parameters that affect each other would have to be adjusted, most likely requiring several attempts of adjusting each parameter, why optimal illumination of an object may become very troublesome or even impossible to achieve by a non-experienced user.
Hence, there is a need for an improved method of controlling a color adjustable light source for highlighting a color of an illuminated object.